


Walking Backwards

by soullessfollower98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, and completely confused uneducated castiel, at all, just sex basically, who knows nothing about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessfollower98/pseuds/soullessfollower98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel becomes human, he is unknowingly an omega. One night he wakes up in the midst of his first heat, and Dean comes in and helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I've really written something like this ahhhh I'm scared  
> but I hope you enjoy!  
> also, the title is the song Walking Backwards, by Leagues, as I listened to it the entire time I was writing this. So I felt it was appropriate to name it that.

Castiel’s eyes flashed open, his skin damp with sweat, his body overheated.

He blinked a couple times, looking around the room, searching for any sort of stressor to make his body react like this.

But there was nothing. His room was the same as he’d left it earlier that night when he’d fallen asleep. Generic and plain, but with a comfortable bed – at least more comfortable than Dean’s Impala.

The former angel decided that what he was feeling must just be _sickness_. Something he’d never even considered or thought about before, but that was when he hadn’t needed to. Now as a human he was susceptible to all kinds of things. Sickness, hunger, bladder desperation – all of which Dean had explained to him.

But this didn’t feel like what Dean had described. Castiel felt achy and hot, which seemed to go along with some of the symptoms the brothers had described to him. But instead of feeling drained and weak, he felt almost hypersensitive. His mind was alerted to everything his body was touching, even the baggy clothes Sam had given him to sleep in. He couldn’t figure out if he wanted more or less physical contact, so he decided to stay still and wait for the unwanted feelings to pass.

It would still help if he knew what it was, though. He dove into the recesses of his mind, searching for some of his own prior knowledge to help him explain what this was. But the only prior knowledge he had about anything was information on Heaven and his brothers and sisters. Even with being with the Winchesters for so long, he was still unprepared when it came to living as a human.

Castiel figured sleep was the best thing in this situation. If it was some kind of sickness, Dean had stressed that rest was the best thing. So he started to turn over, to get into a more comfortable position, but as he did, the sensation of the soft fabrics moving against his skin was too much, and he softly cried out, the feelings new and startling.

It didn’t feel _bad_ , like he would’ve expected with an illness. The sensitivity of his body actually felt quite nice, and he could tell he wanted more. He didn’t exactly know what he wanted more of, though. He recognized that to be a problem.

Suddenly Castiel heard the door open, and when he looked over towards the front of the room, he saw Dean standing there, shirtless, but with sweatpants on. Based on what little of his features Castiel could make out in the darkness of the room, Dean was confused.

But something inside Castiel was screaming for the oldest Winchester. Just at the sight of him, the new human felt something twist in his stomach, something wet and warm in his pants, something that wasn’t sweat.

Castiel heard Dean inhale, then he muttered a soft, barely audible, “Dammit, Cas.”

Everything was silent then, something that Castiel recognized to be tension in the air, and both of the men were eerily still, even though all Castiel wanted to do was move.

And then Dean burst into motion.

He kicked the door shut with his foot, then quickly walked over to Castiel’s bed, just staring at him for only a few seconds. Then he climbed on top of him – _straddled him_ , Castiel’s mind helpfully provided, and he could only moan, the sensation of Dean’s soft, cool skin against him _so_ much better than some lousy sheets.

The hunter was still for a second, taking long, deep breaths, then a low growl erupted in his chest. Castiel’s body responded before his brain could, and he pressed himself against him, moaning again when a wave of pleasure surged through him.

And then Dean pressed their lips together, soft and gentle at first, but growing more fierce as Castiel responded to him. Soon they were panting against each other, the kiss becoming sloppy, but the passion remaining. Dean ran his tongue along Castiel’s bottom lip, and he moaned, instinctively opening up for the hunter, letting him explore wherever he wanted to.

Somewhere in Castiel’s mind he realized that he and Dean were moving with each other, Dean rocking his hips against him, and him responding accordingly. Every movement, every intense, powerful kiss made him shudder with pleasure, the pressure building inside of him far more quickly than he would’ve liked.

But he wasn’t protesting.

Dean pulled away from him then, leaving him breathless and reeling, his head spinning with the pleasure he was feeling. He whimpered softly before he could stop himself, his body absolutely begging for more. He didn’t know how, he didn’t know why, but he _needed_ Dean. More than he’d ever needed anything in his long, uneventful life.

Dean gave a soft _shhhh_ and gently kissed down Castiel’s jaw and onto his neck, getting him to whine and pant, softly gasping out the words _please_ and _need_ and _want_. The hunter just kissed and sucked at his pulse, leaving soft little love bites wherever he could. When Castiel whined again, Dean pulled back, and the two made eye contact, Dean’s eyes filled with the same want that the former angel felt.

He had never felt _anything_ remotely like this as an angel. Never had he come across something that would fill him with such intense pleasure as what he was experiencing now.

And then Dean began to pull at the waistband of Castiel’s pants. He knew immediately what the man wanted, and he did his best to work with him in getting them off, along with his boxers. The cool air that immediately hit him made him shiver, but then Dean was kissing him again, and the smoothness of his sweatpants against him caused a wave of pleasure.

Castiel realized then that the thing against Dean’s pants was his _penis_. Something he’d never even really thought about before, unless he was urinating. But now it just felt so _good_ that he couldn’t imagine ever forgetting it again.

Dean tugged at Castiel’s shirt, and together they pulled that off as well, this article of clothing a bit more difficult. But soon he was completely naked before the hunter, his sensitive skin ready and waiting to be touched.

Dean shrugged off his own pants, his penis erect and tall, the same as Castiel’s was. The former angel surmised that that was a sign of arousal.

Both men were naked now, both slightly breathless as well, and that’s when Dean began kissing along Castiel’s collarbone, slowly trailing down his chest. He stopped at one of his nipples, gently taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, causing Castiel to gasp and moan, arching his back, the pressure inside of him intensifying even more.

Again he was softly babbling, the words _Dean_ and _now_ working themselves into his very limited vocabulary. But Dean just chuckled, breathing another quiet _shhh_ onto his chest. When he got all the way down to his hips, Dean started kissing and sucking at them, causing Castiel to moan and whimper and weakly let out another _please_. But he was ignored, the hunter now trailing his lips to his inner thigh, Castiel’s breath hitching and a shudder running through him. His body was pulsing now, his thoughts now only fragmented sentences, Dean completely taking over his mind.

And that’s when Dean moved up a little, his lips traveling to his hard and leaking penis, which Castiel still didn’t really understand, and gently sucked on it. He didn’t take all of it into his mouth, just the tip, but it was enough for Castiel to let out a strangled cry as his whole body trembled. He was hanging on to something; he didn’t know what, but he was hanging on by a _thread_.

Dean hummed against his sensitive skin and pulled away from him, causing Castiel to whine again, the noise sounding pitiful even to his ears. But the man just smiled and sat up a little, moving himself back, away from him. Castiel was about to protest, to make him come back, but that’s when he felt something gently enter him, stretching him just a little.

Castiel looked at Dean, his eyes wide, alarmed, but the hunter looked calm and confident, which made him relax a little. He felt the thing go deeper inside of him, then pull back out, then go back in, a little more forcefully. Castiel was still confused, but he let out a moan, whatever was happening feeling undeniably _good_. He felt something else enter him, stretching him even more, and the former angel breathed out a soft _yes_ and another _please_. Dean complied, leaning down and leaving kisses all over his chest, while the thing inside of him simultaneously moved in and out. But then it pulled out and didn’t come back, and Castiel groaned and whimpered at the loss, the need building inside of him so _strong_ he felt like he was going to burst.

But then he felt something much bigger nudge against his entrance, and it slowly pushed its way in, Castiel softly hissing at the slight pain. Dean reached up and stroked his damp hair, whispering _it’s okay_ and yet another _shhhh_ , and Castiel felt his muscles relax. Then the thing was slowly inching it’s way inside of him, and Castiel groaned, his body stretching so much, stretching so _good_.

When he felt full as can be, the thing pulled out, then slammed back in, causing Castiel to cry out, and he suddenly realized that it was _Dean_ inside of him. Dean, of course it was Dean. He was doing this, he was making Castiel feel so good. Only Dean.

Dean repeated his earlier actions a few more times, the pulling out and going back in, until he hit something inside Castiel, and he nearly _screamed_ , it felt so _good_. He shuddered with the immense pleasure of it, and Dean pulled out and then hit it again, Castiel calling out his name.

The pressure inside of him was too much, and once Dean slammed into him again, he couldn’t hang on anymore.

He cried out, the pressure leaving him all at once, and his mind supplied a word for it – ejaculating. But he didn’t care what it was, all he knew was that it was so intense that he couldn’t even _think_. He saw stars and explosions and colors behind his eyes, and soon he felt Dean’s movement stutter and falter, and then he was softly grunting out _Cas_. He felt something else hot and warm inside him, and something else stretching him even wider, and then both the men were still, panting, shuddering breaths leaving them.

Castiel’s mind was in a daze, and Dean was lying against him, still inside of him, his soft breath hitting his chest.

And Castiel couldn’t help but think that maybe being a human wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen to him.


End file.
